Flash Fiction
by Ash-ash-ash
Summary: AU. Dean's a cop and Castiel works at the local diner. And we all know why he wears that trench coat, don't we. One shot.


Castiel pulled the trench coat closer around him and started to run a little. It was dark and windy and it had just started to drizzle. There weren't that many people in the park at this hour and the weather didn't help. He thought about abandoning his project and going home. There was some chocolate cake waiting for him and he could really do with some of that right now.

Then he spottet two young guys walking on the path ahead and he made his way over to them quickly, pulling his cap a little lower so it hid his eyes. He intercepted them by standing right in front of them and they gave him a questioning look, wondering if he needed help.

Then Castiel opened his trench coat and they stared at his half hard cock that shun white in the semi-darkness under the yellow light from the park lamp. He cursed a little. It was too cold to have a full on erection and he really wanted people to see him in his full glory, not like some old carrot that had been in the fridge for too long.

The young men opened their mouths like they wanted to say something and Castiel quickly closed the trench and ran off, half because he his mission was over and half out of shame of his softening cock.

* * *

><p>Dean had just clocked in when his name was shouted out.<p>

"Winchester, flasher in Harbough Park."

Dean sighed. There had been reports of a flasher a lot recently but they didn't have much to go on. People never saw his face and he only wore a trench coat and some old hiking boots. And they couldn't very well drag people in and have them flash the witnesses to check if this was their guy.

He called out for his partner, Bobby, and they went to the park to check out absolutely nothing. It wasn't like a murder scene or robbery where there would be evidence and cameras to capture some of the action. A guy running up to people, opening his coat and then running off wasn't much to go on.

They poked around for a while and talked to the two guys who had been at the receiving end but got no new leads. They went back to file the report and Bobby, as usual, let Dean do the typing while he got them some coffee. He always weaseled his way out of writing saying Dean, as a generation that had practically grown up using computers, was a lot quicker. Dean sighed but Bobby was right. The first report they had done together had taken them ages because Bobby had to look through every letter on the keys to find the right one.

Dean had been a cop for just over a year now and he was ambitious, having his eyes set on becoming a detective or maybe even something higher up.

The rest of their shift was mostly uneventful and Dean went home to sleep.

When he woke up he was hungry as hell and he decided to go to the diner to get a good meal. He took a quick shower and put on some jeans and a t-shirt.

* * *

><p>Dean entered the diner and went to his usual spot by the counter.<p>

"Morning, Dean," he heard a gravely voice say.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said without looking up from the menu. There was hardly any need; he would recognise that voice anywhere. Cas always sounded like he had just been screaming at the top of his lungs. Like he had been at a football game or some other sporting event that invited cheering. Or like someone had just fucked him senseless.

"The usual?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, why not." Dean finally looked up. "You look like hell," he said when he saw Castiel's face.

Castiel smiled shyly. "Oh, I didn't sleep too well last night."

"Something troubling you?"

"Errm, not really. I just had a bad night last night."

"Tell me about it. We got another call about the flasher."

Castiel, who had been wiping the counter, stopped for a brief moment then continued while saying: "Flasher?"

"Yeah, there's a flasher on the lose. Haven't you heard? It's all over town. Well almost all over town. Last night was at Harbough Park and last week was by the library."

Castiel cleared his throat. "Um, no, I can't say I have." It took him a moment but then he realised what Dean had said. He hadn't been at the library. There were far too many people there. It was amateurish to flash anybody at the library. Did he have competition?

Dean looked at him with an amused expression. "You know, you should really try opening a newspaper once in a while."

Castiel laughed awkwardly and went to collect Dean's order.

* * *

><p>Five days later, Dean had switched to the day shift and he decided to go to the movies Thursday evening. He went through Harbough Park and was fidgeting with a letter from his brother Sam. He had a terrible handwriting, Dean thought. He hadn't checked his mailbox until he was leaving for the movies and had found Sam's letter. He started reading it and Sam was writing about a girl he had met. Dean had to go if he wanted to make the movie but he also wanted to know about the girl so he took the letter with him and read it on the way.<p>

The lights in the park were terrible, maybe he should mention that somewhere.

"...wouldn't believe what she did Friday night," Sam wrote and Dean couldn't tell because of Sam's crow's feet. He stopped under the light for a moment, tilting the paper in an attempt to read what it said.

He cursed when he dropped it into the trach can. "Oh, fucking great," he growled and tried to fish it out without touching whatever else was in there.

* * *

><p>Castiel was on his way home from the late shift and went through the park when he felt a stir in his trousers. This was where he had had some of his most successful encounters and his body always reacted at the memory. He tried to ignore how he felt but still looked around to see if anybody was in the park. He never flashed without his cap. He didn't want to be recognised but it was really dark and maybe if he kept to the shadows he could get away with it. He felt how far gone he was. Considering flashing without proper protection was downright stupid. But his trousers were stretched to their limit, trying to contain his erection.<p>

Then he spottet someone rumaging around in one of the trash cans. A homeless person. Perfect! If Castiel was lucky, he would be half drunk and even if he could give a good description to the police they probably wouldn't take him seriously.

Castiel undid his trousers and took his cock out shivering against the cold. This time, it was at it's best, standing straight and glistening at the tip. It was throbbing hard and Castiel stroked it a few times, swallowing a moan. He quickly made his way to the man and said "Excuse me."

He was mortified when the man turned around.

"Dean!" he said.

Dean blinked at him then spottet his open trousers and the hard cock pointing at him.

"Cas?" he said with disbelief. His mouth was moving like a goldfish as he struggled to find words, his eyes going from Castiel's cock to his face and back down.

Castiel was frozen only for a brief moment, then he turned around and ran off as fast as he could. He could hear Dean call his name but to Castiel's relief he wasn't following.

* * *

><p>Castiel slammed the door behind him and locked it securely. He burried his face in his hands, breathing quickly as he tried to think what to do.<p>

Maybe he could tell Dean that he had been curious after he had told him about the flasher. He was wondering what posessed the man to do it. Or maybe he could say he knew it was Dean and it was an attempt to come on to him. But that didn't explain why he had run off. Or his surprised look.

He took the trench coat off and went to take a long shower. He was cold, having run home with his trousers undone and he needed to come up with a plan. He did his best thinking in the shower. He had come up with his first flasher adventure in the shower.

Afterwards, he still had no plan and he curled up on the sofa.

About an hour later the door bell rang and Castiel's heart sank. This was it. He was going to get arrested. He went to open the door but was surprised not to find ten (alright, maybe that was bit over the top) policemen outside but just Dean.

Castiel swallowed something and opened the door so Dean could come in. He lead him to the living room and sat down.

Dean was staring at him and all the explanations Castiel had thought might work were completely gone.

"Cas, what the hell was that about?" Dean finally asked.

"Ummm...," was all Castiel could say.

"I should be arresting you right now."

"Then why aren't you?"

"Because I'm surprised. I would never have pegged you as our flasher."

Castiel suddenly remembered. "I'm not the only one. I was never at the library."

"Great, so I have to tell Bobby we're looking for two flashers." Dean plunked down on the sofa with a deep sigh.

After a moment, Castiel dared to offer him a cup of coffee, which Dean accepted.

Castiel went to the kitchen. Maybe if he was nice to Dean, like really nice, he could convince him that he had ony flashed people a couple of times because he had heard about the flasher and was wondering what it was like. He could tell Dean that he pretended not to have heard about it because he was too shy to talk about that stuff. Or maybe... maybe he could tell Dean this was his first time and that when Dean had told him they were after a flasher he had tried to put himself in his place to help the police get the feel of the kind of person the should be looking for. Or maybe...

"Excuse me," he heard a voice behind him say. He turned around and stared at Dean with wide eyes. He had taken his jeans off and was standing with his very hard cock in his hand, stroking it a little, making Castiel's trousers twitch at the sight.

"Dean?" he said with disbelief.

"I know it wasn't you at the library," Dean said. "Because that was me."

Castiel's mouth opened. "You...er...what?"

"Oh, yeah, it was me." Dean started stroking himself faster and Castiel's eyes were glued to him.

This was a completely different situation to the one Castiel had just found himself in. But he liked it infinitely better.

They never did get that cup of coffee.

-END-

* * *

><p><strong>I was a bit surprised at the ending but I didn't know how to finish this, lol. It was inspired by a news story I just read and this popped into my head.<strong>


End file.
